


Sex Magic & Dinner Plans

by SpaceCrazyArtist



Series: Tricks and Portals [13]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Top Stephen Strange, argument over dinner plans, it's just not stated, sex in a chair, talk of sex magic, they used lube, what's better KFC or Popeyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCrazyArtist/pseuds/SpaceCrazyArtist
Summary: As usual, this story came about because of a discussion on the FrostStrange Discord group. The question of the day: What is their go-to fast food place? The argument came about which was better: KFC or Popeyes?Loki and Stephen are spending a cold day by the fire reading when Loki's book on sex magic makes them a little randy and reading is forgotten in favor of sex
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Series: Tricks and Portals [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956622
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Sex Magic & Dinner Plans

New Ásgarð was pretty stagnant during the winter months when it was so cold that no one wanted anything more than to laze around by a fire. It was the perfect excuse for Loki to spend most of his time at the Sanctum, much to Stephen's pleasure. And, as much as Wong complained about his books disappearing, Stephen knew the other wizard secretly liked talking magical theory with Loki. Stephen liked it too, honestly. A creature who had been around 1,000 years, who knew several different magic forms and could read any language was an asset to have in the Sanctum, and Loki never seemed too tired of talking about magic. 

Stephen looked up from his book, smiling at his lover, who was sprawled over the rug by the fire, reading something large and old looking and covered in a script Stephen didn't recognize. He frowned. "Where did you get that?"

Without looking up, Loki answered, "Wong gave it to me." He turned the page, his tongue poking out between pale pink lips; something in Stephen's body tightened. "It's written in Sanskrit and some of the oldest recorded magic in your Realm."

That was news to Stephen. He'd read almost everything he could get his hands on, and he'd never seen that book before. "What kind of magic?"

"Mmm," Loki answered, still absorbed in his reading. Stephen stuck out a foot and nudged him in the cheek with his socked toe. Loki chuckled and looked up, eyes sparkling. "Are you feeling ignored, Stephen?" He pouted mockingly.

"No." And he wasn't; reading together was one of his favorite activities, and it never bored him. Although, he had to admit he liked when they fucked in his overstuffed reading chair sometime during their reading sessions too. He might even like it more than the reading itself - oh who was he kidding, of course, he liked it more than the reading itself. Loki, naked and writhing on his cock would never get old. 

He startled when the object of his thoughts straddled his lap, fingers curling around his neck to tease at the short hair at his nape. "Where did you go?"

"I was thinking about the last time I fucked you in this chair." 

"Naughty," Loki whispered, bending for a kiss. Loki loved when their passions were too high, and they couldn't do anything to keep their hands off one another just as much as Stephen did. Loki was a very passionate person, as much as he stated otherwise. He felt things fully with his entire being despite outside appearances. "It's a book on sex magic," Loki finally answered the question from 10 minutes previous. "Rituals, spell casting, protection spells, fertility spells all centered around sex," he paused, mischief in his eyes, "your ancient wizards were very naughty, although apparently, new wizards are too." He rocked, feeling Stephen's growing hardness. 

Stephen's hands went to Loki's hips to pull him in closer, and with a muttered spell, they were both gloriously naked. Really, Stephen loved magic; it could do all sorts of useful things. Cleaning. Protection. Making both him and Loki naked so he could pound into Loki's prostate until the Jötunn was screaming in pleasure. "So what kind of magic can we do in this chair?"

It took a moment for Loki to answer; he was too busy moaning in pleasure as one then two of Stephen's fingers pressed into his body. He rocked against him, back arched, head thrown back, and moaning wantonly. Loki was a vision to behold, but Stephen wanted an answer, so he stilled his teasing fingers. Loki glared. "Stephen," he growled.

"What kind of magic can we perform?"

Loki glared at him, shifting his hips to get the fingers where he wanted them. "If you don't hurry it up so I can have your cock, you won't have to worry about sex magic because you won't have a cock to perform it!" Stephen raised an eyebrow but kept his fingers still. Loki growled again. "Protection spells, transmutations, healing spells, reworking the very fabric of space-time, fertility magic."

"Let's not do the last one," Stephen answered with a shudder, but his fingers started moving again. Loki moaned and rocked his hips. 

It wasn't long before Loki got impatient and batted his lover's hand out of the way. Gripping Stephen's cock, Loki sunk down, taking it deep into his body, and sighed when his ass met Stephen's thighs. "Yes," he breathed, eyes fluttering. It hadn't been long since they'd last been together, a day or two. Their passions tended to run super hot, but still, Loki wanted him. Stephen was glad for it because he wanted Loki just as much. 

The mage chuckled and opened his eyes. "Not ready to be a father?" He asked, and Stephen shuddered at the thought. "Mm," Loki hummed, "no, I'm not ready to be a mother, so perhaps we'll take fertility off the table." 

"What did you mean by reworking the very fabric of space-ah! Sp-space time?" Stephen moaned. Loki rose up until the cock inside him was almost entirely out, then slammed his hips back, making Stephen shudder. He groaned, his hands clenched to Loki's sides as much as they could be. He didn't have much strength in them, but he didn't need to; Loki would do all the work, which suited him just fine. 

The room was silent for several minutes, save the harsh breathing and breathy moans that spilled out of their throats. Loki took what he wanted, riding Stephen as if he were a toy only there for Loki's pleasure; Stephen supposed in some ways he was, but Loki was a generous lover and would never leave him wanting. They kissed for long minutes, taking turns to nip at one another's lips and suck on each other's tongues before the need for air broke them apart. Loki bent, biting across Stephen's jaw and down his neck, knowing where each sensitive spot was and toying with it until Stephen could barely think straight. 

"Say you wish to terraform a planet," Loki finally answered, though his hips never stopped moving. "We could perform a complicated spell that transformed the planet quickly. A similar spell was used for New Ásgarð, although no sex was needed for that, just a tap into Earth's lay lines." 

Stephen groaned as Loki's body gripped his cock tight. He was not going to last much longer, and Loki was moving faster, his body clenching on each downstroke, and that was it. The wizard thrust up, pulling Loki to him by the hips, and stilled as his body released. He wrapped a shaky hand around Loki's cock, stroking as his lover continued to ride him until Loki, too, stilled and his body released. Another murmured spell left them clean, but Loki was still impaled, and Stephen saw no reason to remove him. He was warm and comfortable and had a lapful of naked Loki. Life couldn't get much better.

It was several minutes, maybe an hour, who knew, before either of them spoke or even moved. Stephen's cock had long slipped from Loki's body. "What do you want for dinner?" Loki asked sleepily. His head was pillowed on Stephen's shoulder, and every few minutes, he would nuzzle in and kiss a bit of skin. Stephen's hands ran up and down Loki's back soothingly. "I want fried chicken." 

Typical Loki, asked what someone else wanted, then voicing his own desires instead. Stephen chuckled. "Fried chicken is fine. Do you want KFC or Popeyes?"

"Popeyes," Loki answered, "Obviously. KFC has no flavor."

"Take it back," Stephen demanded, "KFC is delicious, and their potato wedges are better than every other french fry."

Loki wrinkled his nose. "Heathen," Loki muttered. "First off, Mcdonald's has the best fast-food french fries on Midgard, although Álfheim makes the best fried potatoes in the Nine-Eight Realms." It's been years, and still, Loki slipped up sometimes; Stephen knew it was still a sore subject and chose not to respond. "And second, Popeyes is far superior to KFC. They have seasoning and flavor."

"But what does Popeyes have for sides?"

"Everything," Loki answered. Without getting off Stephen's lap, he teleported his cell phone to his hand and pulled up Uber Eats. "I'm going to get the Surf and Turf with an order of every one of their sides. What would you like?" He handed Stephen the phone, who wrinkled his nose but chose food for himself; Loki beamed at him when the order was processed and delivery on the way. "You do love me," he teased. 

Stephen blinked, then nodded, suddenly more serious than he'd been all day. "I… I do," he whispered honestly. Loki's eyes widened. Confessions of love were rare, but Loki accepted it and bent to kiss his lover slowly. "You could move in permanently," Stephen offered. "Make this your home. You'd still be able to return to New Ásgarð anytime you wanted or needed."

"I…" Loki glanced to the side, "I want to, but…" 

It was complicated. Stephen knew the answer and reached up to make Loki look at him. "We define our own relationship, and this is working just fine. Move in when you're ready; the offer will always stand." Loki smiled at him, eyes sparkling and bent to kiss him again, pulling Stephen into a much more heated kiss. A knock on the door pulled them apart, and with a muttered curse, Loki went to get their dinner. 

Moving in together was a big step, but Stephen was ready, and he knew Loki was too. There were other factors to consider, though, like Loki's official position in New Ásgarð, and Stephen need to go to Kamar Taj, but they would work it out, of that, Stephen had no doubt. He grinned when Loki returned with the food, and they moved to the couch, still naked- although Loki wore clothes to answer the door- probably.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how to comment? Try an emoji reaction!
> 
> ❤️ = I couldn’t stop reading  
> 💯 = Ha! Yes, Sex magic!   
> 🥳 = I love this  
> 🤩 = This is a great universe, I can't wait to read more


End file.
